1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic wave device.
2. Background of the Related Art
A communication device such as a portable terminal or the like mounts an acoustic wave device using a Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW), a Bulk Acoustic Wave (BAW) or the like to extract only a signal of a specific frequency band.
Recently, since radio waves of various frequency bands used for the communication are defined in the specification of 3GPP as shown in FIG. 20, an acoustic wave device corresponding to the frequency bands is required in the communication device such as a portable terminal or the like.
In patent document 1, a surface acoustic wave device configured of a plurality of surface acoustic wave filters is disclosed, in which if the surface acoustic wave filter is used as a branching filter, a pass band may have consistency without being degraded although the fractional bandwidth of the surface acoustic wave filter is wide.
(Patent document 1) Japanese Laid-opened Patent No. 2002-330054